This proposal describes the development of general and selective Pd-catalyzed methods for the ligand-directed conversion of unactivated arene and alkane carbon-hydrogen bonds into new functional groups. Aims 1 and 2 focus on exploring new methods for C-H bond fluorination and trifluoromethylation, utilizing readily available and inexpensive fluoride and trifluoromethyl starting materials. A key objective is to identify novel (and potentially broadly applicable) reactivity modes for the Pd-catalyzed introduction of fluorinated groups into organic molecules. Aim 3 seeks to develop methods that use readily available dioxygen as the terminal oxidant for converting C-H bonds into diverse functional groups. Aim 4 focuses on developing widely applicable asymmetric catalytic C-H functionalization reactions. All of these aims will be tackled by taking advantage of the Sanford group's expertise in new reaction development/optimization, in detailed mechanistic investigations, and in the synthesis/characterization of reactive organopalladium intermediates. The reactions developed herein will find application in the synthesis/diversification of pharmaceutical candidates, natural products, positron emission tomography (PET) imaging agents, and biological probes. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed work focuses on developing novel chemical reactions that use metal catalysts to convert readily available carbon-hydrogen bonds into more valuable functional groups in a single step. These reactions will result in faster and more environmentally benign routes to therapeutic agents for the treatment of human disease.